is he sick?
by lost06
Summary: what if Ryoma is not that dense rather a sweet guy?


It was Sakuno's birthday. Ryoma planned to surprise her. She loves cake and sweets but she's avoiding to eat lots of it.

"_Ne, otanjo bi omedeto._" Ryoma greeted her while he's handling her cake.

"_Arigataou._ I really don't know what to say." She said with watery eyes.

"Hey, don't cry."

"I ain't, but I just can't help my tears in rolling down from my eyes."

"Why?"

"'Coz it's my first time to celebrate my birthday with a friend."

"Really?"

"_Aah_, I know it's a bit of embarrasment but can I ask you one thing? Why do you always have to be so kind to me yet I'm so dense to you?"

"_Maa,_ maybe because I… I am your bestfriend." Though he wanted to say _"Or maybe because I don't want to lose you."_

"… _Demo_… _Demo_ I have some dreams to fullfil and for that I'm going to leave you behi-."

"_Wakata_. Don't worry, I can understand it." He smiled at her.

"I am so guilty, you always do what you think is right even though it hurts in your part."

"That's not true."

"Then tell me you want me to go to that university."

"You know I can't force you."

"Do you really want me to go there?"

He can not answer that question. If only he can say to her the word _NO_, but he's too weak to pronounce that word. Seriously, he does't want her to go, he doesn't want her to be far from him because since their junior high years, he had fallen with her…. He had fallen for Sakuno… He had fallen in love with his bestfriend.

"See? You know what? Stop being so kind and be true in what you feel."

"I don't want to hurt you Sakuno." He went close to her.

"Then do what I'm asking you. You'll hurt me more if you'll keep on being kind without knowing your feelings."

He bowed down his head and cast those hurtful words. "Go to that university and fullfil your dreams."

"You are so unfair Ryoma!" She yelled. "Look at me. Look at my eyes and say those words again."

"Oh come on. You're being childish again."

"No you are the one being childish. You always fake a smile even if it hurts. You always make an alibi for me. You always protect me. Don't you know that all those doings make me guilty and those things hurt me more than saying the word _baka_ in front of me!"

It was the first time he saw her cry. She doesn't cry in front of anyone.

"I am so weak! I am so damned weak!"

"_Ne, _Sakuno-chan, don't cry. Not in your birthday."

"You are hurting me Ryoma-kun." She burried her face on his chest.

He let her cry. He let his love cry in front of him.

"_Ne, _you're making me weak with that." He spoke softly in her ear.

"_Gomenasai. Hontoni gomenasai Ryoma-kun._"

"It's going to be alright."

She lift her face up and continue to cry.

He wiped her tears.

"I don't want to see you cry again ok? _Dai jou bu desu ka?_"

"Aah. I just want to let it out in me."

"_Yokata ne._" He let out a sigh. "Geez, you are a certified crybaby, Sakuno."

"But you love it, aren't you?"

He smiled at her as a reply. "Happy birthday." He kisssed her forehead. "Happy sixteenth birthday."

"Can I have my wish now?"

"Sure you can."

She closed her eyes and speak aloud her wish. "I wish that we can be like this forever, that this day would never end, because I want to feel your embrace and I want to feel your concern." Then she blew the sixteen candles ontop of her cake.

"Wishes that have been casted aloud will not come true." He chuckled.

"You're lying. I believe it just happened."

"So, you are so certain about it?"

"_Hai!_"

"Care to give some proof?"

"No need. I think you'll do it anyway."

"_Iie._" He teased.

Sakuno pouted and sat on a bench.

"The night's getting deeper now." Ryoma went near to her.

"Not just yet. I still want to celebrate my birthday this way."

"But you'll catch a cold." He protested while putting his jacket around her.

"If I'll catch it then you'll catch it too." She smiled at him.

"Uh-oh. What time is it in your watch?"

"It's 11:50 in the evening. Why'd yah asked?"

"Nothing. Let's just cherish the little ten minutes left. Shall we?"

"I'd love the idea." Sakuno replied and she leaned her head on Ryoma's shoulder. "This would be one of the best nights in my life."

"_Aah._" Ryoma leaned on her head and lulled her to sleep.

_I guessed you just need a sleep. You are tired, aren't you?_ Then he looked up in the sky. _Let's just spend the time given to us in a best way we can. _


End file.
